


As Frost and Fire Converge

by CureMoose



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Background MocaLisa, F/F, First Dates, rivals to rivals who get to kiss i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureMoose/pseuds/CureMoose
Summary: Yukina always liked to see Ran as her opposite, but in time she came to understand that they shared one crucial trait: they were both shamefully, obnoxiously, absolutely clueless about how to love.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	1. Fool's Love

When Yukina reached the café, she noted with satisfaction that Ran was already there, waiting for her. A small victory, but _her_ victory nonetheless, for she was not the one waiting on her date. However, as she approached and gave Ran a nod of greeting, she saw that she had already ordered a coffee, and had taken more than a few sips of it, she realized that Ran had not _waited_ at all. _Well played, Mitake._ She took her seat before her, and quickly scanned Ran's appearance.

 _She has taken good care of herself,_ Yukina thought. _A reminder that she is a daughter of a proud family, these are expensive clothes she's wearing… Is that a watch on her arm? And yet she was absent-mindedly playing on her phone when I arrived, so she has no intention of tracking time._ She had to admit that Ran made for a pleasant sight, and though her watch and rings seemed overly showy at first, they drew Yukina's attention to Ran's fingers, her hands, her slender arms… When they reached for the cup of coffee, they moved in an almost hypnotic fashion, delicately, decisively. There was a roughness to the tips of her fingers, however, while Yukina's were immaculately soft. Somehow she found herself wishing to hold Ran's hand, but she would not make the first move like that. No, she was determined to _make_ Ran reach out for her hand, and thus she could claim victory.

"You look…" Yukina looked for the right word. Should she understate her feelings, so as to not look overly impressed? She felt that was what her pride would demand of her. And yet… "You look beautiful, Mitake."

"J-Just call me Ran," she said, and looked away, reddening cheeks obscured by the red of her hair. "No need to be formal, this is just… Just a casual date."

"You're right," Yukina said, suddenly realizing that while she had certainly heard the word _casual_ before, she didn't really know what it meant. "I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long."

"Ah, uhm, well…" She looked back at Yukina, fidgety fingers letting go of her cup. "You're here just in time, I was the one who arrived early. I left home in a hurry," she said, and that was _most definitely_ a lie, because people who get out of home in a hurry don't look this perfect. "My dad was asking questions, I didn't feel like dealing with that."

"Ah, my father did the same," Yukina admitted. "They simply care about us, I suppose. Parents worry about their children meeting someone dangerous, so sometimes we have to ease their troubles."

"Good to know you don't think I'm dangerous," Ran smirked. _What does that mean?_ Was there a hidden meaning behind the smile, one that Yukina could not discern? Did she allow Ran to score a victory of her own? "Though you'd be surprised."

 _Is she… Trying to look tough?_ It was true that Yukina had heard rumors about Ran's delinquency, but she knew her to be a harmless, good-natured girl. Certainly she tried to present a threatening image when playing with Afterglow, but the truth was that Ran Mitake was a coddled child of privilege, the same as Yukina herself. When she understood that, she also understood _why_ Ran seemed so incensed by her most inoffensive deed or word.

Silence. Yukina didn't have anything to say to Ran, who hastily picked up her cup and sipped slowly, as if trying to buy time to find something to talk about. In the meantime, Yukina ordered a cappuccino, and a croissant as well, as she had heard both Rinko and Lisa praise the combination before.

 _Lisa._ She noticed, then, a hint of familiarity, a smell she had known before… Ran was enveloped in Lisa's perfume, the one she used for special occasions, like dinners at big restaurants, graduations, weddings, or when they signed their contract with a small label to get some of their songs published on a compilation of tracks by rising bands… A fact that she lorded over Ran, of course.

Was this a coincidence, or…?

"Ah," Yukina realized, suddenly. "Ran, might I ask you… Did you ask Lisa for help, to prepare for this date?"

"Whuh?! Ah, uhm…" She stuttered, and nearly choked when taking an exaggerated gulp of coffee. "How'd you… I mean… Yes, I did. How did you…?"

"I asked Moca, to tell the truth," Yukina admitted. As Ran had been honest, she chose to return the gesture. "I asked her what kind of place you might enjoy meeting me at… As well as your favorite ice cream flavors, things that get you embarrassed, and if there's any chance you'd accompany me to a… Karaoke restaurant," she said, awkward. Those restaurants were places of childish diversions, for the vapid to shout alongside their friends. It was not where truly talented singers should go, as it was beneath them, but Yukina wondered if perhaps Ran might not be fond of such a stereotypical teenage activity.

"That fucking traitor," Ran groaned. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"The color of your underwear."

Yukina said that just to see if Ran would spit out her coffee; she smiled at her success.

"A joke," she said. "First dates are too soon to talk about underwear, anyways."

"I really hadn't expected that kind of joke from you," Ran admitted. "You're full of surprises, Yukina. I'm guessing that what Moca told you was what kind of joke would get me flustered… How treacherous of you, obtaining information like that… Did you bribe her with bread, or did she do it for the sheer fun of embarrassing me?"

"The latter, though we did share a baguette and some biscuits. Anyways, you can't accuse me of dishonesty, because as you admitted, you sought Lisa's help, too, and even wore her perfume. A bold move, but extremely risky. Perfuming yourself with the scent of a childhood friend of mine… Did it not occur to you that it might kill off the attraction I feel for you?"

"No. Did it do that?"

Yukina blinked. Ran crossed her legs, and Yukina discreetly shifted her eyes to look down, and was quite fascinated by the space between her knees and her skirt, that quiet hint of skin, not enough to be scandalous but more than sufficient to bring baser thoughts to Yukina's mind.

"No, it did not," she said, looking into Ran's eyes again. "It is a pleasant smell, although I'll admit that you are… Always pleasant to be around."

"Thanks," Ran scratched her cheek. "You, uh, you also smell pretty good. But not in a creepy way. I don't, uhm, it's not that I focus on your smell or anything, but you're… You're pleasant too, yeah."

Once again, silence. Though they both had asked friends for help with this date, it appeared neither had the foresight to learn what exactly it was that people did on dates. Small talk, perhaps, the kind Yukina was terrible at. At some point, if all went well, there should be a kiss, probably, but Yukina had no idea _how_ exactly she would get there.

As Yukina's order arrived, as well as some cupcakes that Ran had bought, she blew on her cappuccino, to cool it down, and saw Ran extend her arm towards her, slowly, and, without thinking, she grabbed it. She liked the feeling of it, their fingers entwining, the warmth of Ran's palm, which had grasped her own coffee cup… And she liked the way Ran's face turned red, though she had been the one to take the initiative…

"Y-Yukina," Ran looked away from her. "I was just… Just getting a cupcake… I was not… Uhm…"

"Oh. Sorry," Yukina let go at once. Though she felt exceedingly foolish, she was better than Ran at not showing it. Still… "Did you not like it?"

"I, erm…" Ran focused on the menu she held, pretending not to be staring at Yukina. "Sorry, I did like it, it's just… I'm not good at this. I almost said something nasty instead, but… It felt nice. Holding hands…"

"I suppose that's why couples enjoy that so much."

"C-Couples? Are we, uhm, a…"

"Ran," Yukina said, quite serious. "When you confessed to me at the cafe outside CiRCLE, what exactly did you think that entailed?"

"First of all, _we_ confessed, not just me," Ran insisted on that point. "Secondly, I don't know. I figured we'd go out once as a, well, sort of a test drive?"

"A test drive."

"Yeah."

"I understand. Well, if that's the way you see it, then I suppose we are not a couple just yet. Would it satisfy you if we were to gradually start doing _couple things_?"

"I don't even know what those are," she sighed. "Go to the movies together? I do that with friends, though… And I'm not into romantic flicks. I don't know, Yukina… I only know things that I do with friends."

"And that's fine. We _are_ friends. In our way. Going to the movies with you sounds like a pleasant enough affair, and it wouldn't even have to be a romance. I don't keep up with current releases, so you can surprise me."

"I guess. Still… Doesn't it feel like there's something missing? Like, for us to be a couple? Sometimes I feel like we just don't really have much of a connection."

Those were Yukina's thoughts as well, but the feeling that took her heart when she was face to face with this obnoxious, stubborn and combative girl… That, too, was beyond doubt. Both Lisa and Moca said that she and Ran were very alike, but Yukina never understood what it was that they saw. Yukina's ice could not be further from Ran's fire.

"Do you remember when we sang together?" Yukina asked. Ran nodded. "Then how can you doubt there's a connection? I dislike duets, you see. That I would ever attempt one with you was bold, and should mean a lot. To me, at least, it does. Your heart, Ran, fascinates me. And because I cannot put into words what exactly rings that fascination, I am only made more curious, never frustrated. Here," she extended her hand this time, looking deep into Ran's eyes. Reluctantly, Ran took her hand. "Maybe I lack the words because I am so sheltered, where it comes to love. I enjoy love songs, but for their melodies, as the words never meant all that much to me. I know enough to expect that there are certain romantic gestures we should perform, but I don't really know what they are, and don't really care."

"Really? Does it not trouble you? I feel so… Embarrassed. I wish I were not so awkward, I guess, and, uhm… You always seemed really cool and collected to me, so I was afraid that if I blushed, if I seemed too desperate, you might lose interest…"

"But that's who you are. I enjoy who you are. I think yours is a beautiful soul, passionate and strong, a strength that differs from mine, but that complements it well, I like to think… Sorry, I suppose that doesn't mean much. Small talk is fine, though I know little of it, but it's not the only way to love. And I think that opening my heart to you is a fine romantic gesture. So, for once I will be like your fire and take the initiative," when she said those words, she realized she was _losing_ , she was the one who opened herself, but she did not feel like it. She felt quite triumphant. "When we're done here, would you like to take a walk with me? The nearby park should be just fine. We can have some ice cream when we're done, I'm sure we'll be quite tired by the end."

"That sounds good," Ran said. Her cheeks were still flushed, but she did not avoid Yukina's gaze this time. "Let's buy each other ice cream, actually… Moca told you my favorite flavors, but I don't know yours. I'd like to guess."

"Of course," Yukina said; Ran handed her a cupcake, a bit too sweet for her liking but just fine. Then, she offered Ran a piece of her of her croissant, still warm and soft. Now that her coffee was at just the right temperature, Yukina finished it, slowly, savoring the taste, leaving behind only a little bit of coffee at the bottom. She looked at Ran's own cup, it too almost finished. "Hmm…"

"Don't like the sound of that," Ran said, reaching for her last cupcake. "Sounds like you're plotting something."

"No, just considering something… Do people really believe that if you drink from someone's cup, that's an indirect kiss? I think Rinko mentioned something like that, once, but I'm not certain she's the best source."

"What? Of course it isn't," said Ran. "There's no such thing as an indirect kiss. You either kiss someone or you don't. H-Here," she closed her eyes and drew closer, "I'll show you, I suppose."

And she did just that, with the passion that Yukina had come to expect from her, as well as the clumsiness. Yukina tried to match her, but she too was terrible at it, and could just about hear Moca and Lisa giggling in the distance, though whether they were really there or she was only imagining it she could not know, and did not care. Instead her hands cupped Ran's cheeks, and there they lingered for the longest time; inexperienced as they might be, they had been singers for long enough to be able to hold their breath for a while.

When they were done, they looked at one another, with only the vaguest hint of shyness. Yukina's slender fingers touched her lips, felt them. Then, she smiled softly.

"I think I'm better than you at kissing."

"What? Shut up. I was the one leading it."

"Leading? What, is it a dance now? You might have started it, but it came to an end only when I wanted it to."

"Well, I could have kept going even longer," Ran smirked, "but I wanted to be easy on you. Y'know, spare your pride and all that."

Something about the way she said that made Yukina want to punch her right in the mouth - with her lips, of course. That was a challenge, a declaration of war. And Yukina would have to answer it.

"Finish your coffee and your cupcake," she declared. "I'm going to do you the generous favor of demonstrating what a real kiss should be."

"Oh, we'll see about that."


	2. To Kill and to Kiss

"But what _do_ you see in Minato-san, my silly softy cutesy Ran?" Moca asked in a singsong voice. Ran did not feel like punching a friend in the face, so she had no choice but to answer.

It was no easy matter. If not for her obnoxious arrogance, her utter confidence that she was always correct and her unchanging expression of quiet superiority, Ran might be able to admit that Yukina Minato was rather pleasing to the eye. Yes, indeed, she might even go as far as to call Yukina Minato _a fine specimen_. Either way, it was just common knowledge that Minato was well-groomed, perfumed and elegant, so Ran was in _absolutely no way_ doing anything out of the ordinary by recognizing that, hypothetically speaking, someone with an interest in the female form - such as Ran herself, though that was absolutely not the case for the current situation - could easily find Yukina to be a fine match. Attractive, even.

"She's a good singer," Ran said. "Strong voice. Great posture, too. She can dominate a crowd."

"Oho! Has she dominated you already?" Moca asked. "After a single date, I see, heehee, it seems youth today is always in a hurry, I see…"

"Shut the fuck up," Ran hid her face. It was an admission of defeat, but there was no winning against Moca. Any who tried to best her were defeated by sheer exhaustion, and Ran knew her long enough to not even bother. "It was a date. It doesn't mean that we are, strictly speaking, _dating._ "

"That's literally what it means, methinks."

"Moca, we both know you have never had a single thought in your entire life," Ran spat out her words. Moca only laughed and shoved a croissant into her mouth. "What I meant is we are not exactly in a formal relationship."

"Ooh, a _formal_ relationship," Moca said between bites. "So you haven't signed a contract yet, huh? Boy, I remember like it was yesterday, when Lisa and I had a romantic trip to the notary's office to write down the terms of our relationship charter. There were so many couples there, too, because it's a common couples' activity. I put the charter in my bank vault for safekeeping, too, and I think my sweet Lisa has done the same. Let me tell ya, the contract is really favorable to me. I'm entitled to cookies every week."

"That's not what I meant," Ran inched dangerously close to an aneurysm. "Moca, have you ever taken _anything_ seriously at all, just once in your life?"

"Hmm…" She put a finger on her lips and pretended to think. "I can't recall. Well, Ran, since you need me to explain it to you, what I'm trying to tell you is that _you_ would certainly benefit from not taking things so seriously. _Formal relationship…_ You're too young to be thinking about things in these terms. You sound like an old divorced man, sometimes."

"Why a _man_?" Ran took offense to her choice of words. "Is Minato an old divorced woman, then? Moca, what do you mean by that?"

Moca sighed loudly, and raised her hand to call for the waiter. She would need a great deal of coffee to survive this conversation, she said, and ordered three cups. Ran made a fist, and if she did not already know that Moca was stronger than her, she would threaten to beat her ass for that. Then again, maybe it was Ran's own fault to promise Moca that she would pay for everything she ordered in exchange for relationship advice.

"When I say things, there isn't always a deeper meaning behind the words," Moca shrugged. "You are offended by the strangest, most pointless things, Ran. That's your greatest fault. That and the way you see everything as a battle. It feels as though you don't actually want to hear me, don't actually trust me, so you keep second-guessing me and finding cause to disagree and to digress. Do you want my help or not?"

"I do," Ran admitted. "I do, it's just… This was a mistake. I need to tell Minato I want to break up with her. She has made me too vulnerable. I cannot bear it."

"Do you love her?"

"Absolutely not," Ran lied.

"Mhm. If you're gonna be dishonest, I'm gonna walk away. You're certainly attracted to Yukina. You blush whenever I even mention her name, and I've seen the way you look at her - and the way she looks at you, of course."

"T-The way she looks at me?" Ran couldn't hold back a smile. This, she realized, was exactly the reaction Moca wanted to extract from her. "Not that I care, of course."

"Of course. You always made things difficult, Ran, but most of the time it was fun, but now you're just frustrating. You and Yukina. Somehow she's even more complicated than you. So, let me get this straight. You want to break up with Yukina, because…"

"Because I don't want her to win," said Ran. "Because if it's true that I am in love with her, and if I do pursue her and tell her that I want to date her, then she is the one to end victorious. It's like I'm admitting I need her."

"And is that so terrible?"

"You have no idea. I know Yukina's pride will never break, so it falls upon me to take the next step. What if I ask her to go out with me again, and it turns out she decided she does not like me, after all? What if she looks down on me and says that she was just pitying me, that she was just giving me a chance out of courtesy?"

"Did she do anything during your date to give you that impression?"

"No."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes."

"Did she treat you poorly?"

"No."

"Did she imply that she would like to do that again?"

"Yes."

Moca paused. She closed her eyes, breathed in deep, and when she opened them, her coffee had finally arrived. She drank the first cup in one gulp.

"I'm going to ask you something very important, and you will have to answer me honestly. Even you cannot be so stupid, so _something_ in your date must have filled you with insecurity. Did you hold hands?" Ran nodded. "How did it feel? Did Yukina hesitate? Did she let go too quickly? Did she seem uncomfortable?"

"No," Ran told her. "She smiled, even… After we left, we held hands on our way back, until we split up. And we kissed, too. Is that relevant?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Moca took her cup and rose to her feet. "Ran, you _fucking_ moron, listen to me: you are clearly in love with Yukina. Yukina is clearly in love with you. You're smiling. You're fucking smiling right now. Why would you even consider breaking up? Everything between the two of you seems to be wonderful, so why?"

"... I don't know," Ran admitted. Moca fell on her chair again, looking quite exhausted. "Do you think I'm being silly?"

"What I'm thinking is a significantly nastier word, yes. I always knew you were proud, but not that you would consider killing a relationship that brings you joy out of sheer stupidity. I don't mean to gossip, but Lisa told me that Yukina has been in a brighter mood as of late. Yukina likes you. If anything, she's proud and embarrassed and doesn't want to screw it up."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure," Moca said. Ran wasn't certain about Moca's credentials in judging others, but she knew more about relationships than Ran herself did, so she chose to trust her. "Now, listen to me: Yukina is probably struggling exactly like you are. The next time you talk, there may be some discomfort between you, but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong. It just means you're proud and stupid."

"Thanks, Moca," Ran mumbled. Despite her words, it was indeed a great relief.

"Trust your beloved Moca on this," Moca grinned. "Yukina is less stupid than you are, so right now she's probably talking to Lisa and reaching a productive conclusion about your relationship. Lisa is less stupid than I am, too, so that helps. They're gonna be rational, and everything will end well."

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Yukina told the rest of Roselia, gathered in a secluded, darkened room of Rinko's home, illuminated only by candlelight. "I have summoned you all here so that you could help me kill Ran Mitake."

Though Lisa looked quite horrified, Sayo and Ako did not seem entirely unopposed to the idea, and Rinko just tilted her head, confused.

"Does this have anything to do with your date?" Sayo asked. "If Ran has blemished your honor, rest assured that we will not allow this crime to go unpunished. If what happened then was indeed so painful, then please do not force yourself to disclose all that happened. But if she has hurt you, then-"

"What?" Yukina didn't understand. "Hurt me…? Sayo, it seems you misunderstand the situation. I need Ran Mitake to die because I am in love with her."

"Slow down, Yukina," Lisa sat next to her. "It feels as though you have skipped some parts of your thought process. What has made you so angry?"

"I'm not angry," Yukina explained. "Not at Ran, at least. If anything, my anger is directed at myself and my own foolishness. When I walked home after our date, my father looked surprised, and asked me if something unusual had happened. I was smiling, he told me. Smiling in a way he could not recall ever seeing… I rushed to the nearest mirror, and saw that he was right. I was _grinning._ I could not stop, because my every thought returned to Ran."

"Y-Yukina…" Ako's fingers were fidgety, and she looked like she wanted to be elsewhere. "You're, hm…"

"Have you slept last night?" Rinko asked. "You don't look so good, and your mind doesn't seem to be quite functional, so to speak."

"Of course I didn't sleep," Yukina said. It was the most natural thing in the world, wasn't it? "Do people sleep after dates? How is it possible?"

"I see. Minato, this is deeply concerning," Sayo explained to her. "I'll have to escort you back to your home when we are done here. You are in no condition to be on the streets. In fact, you are in no condition to do anything at all. Let us cancel our rehearsal today."

"No, no," Yukina shook her head. "I'm fine. If I must hinder Roselia's growth for the sake of my love for Ran, then I renounce this relationship. In fact, I renounce all relationships!"

"Haha, well, you don't have to go that far," Lisa took her hand awkwardly. "Yukina, you know that Moca and I have been dating for ages now, and I never missed a day of practice. It's not that your relationship is a hindrance, it's more that, hm…"

"You're a big fat idiot!" Ako blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth in guilt afterward, but Rinko urged her to speak her mind. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to… It's just… You and Ran make a good couple. Literally everyone sees it. You truly _do_ smile when you talk and think about her, and I love it when you smile, Yukina. Making you smile is one the things I'm proudest of, and you are so much happier now than you were when I first joined Roselia… You deserve love, Yukina. The love of your friends you have, of course, but romantic love, too…"

"Ako…"

"I see how it is, now," said Lisa. "You're flustered. These are new feelings for you, and you don't know how to deal with them. You-"

Rinko let out a frightened yelp when their candle went out. Ako looked for other ones, saying that it was not proper for Roselia to be illuminated by any light but that of fire, while Sayo insisted she did not trust Ako with matches; at last, Lisa turned on the light, despite Ako's protests. Yukina suddenly felt profoundly ashamed of herself as she reached the realization that she was the stupidest person in an already densely stupid room.

"Please, go on."

"Alright, alright," Lisa took her place again. "You think it's a wrong thing for you to love someone as you love Ran, right? You think it's embarrassing, that it's weakness… Now, let me assure you: you're wrong. This reminds me of that time, now so long ago… Our bonds had grown stronger, and you thought that made Roselia weaker. You truly believed that you had to distance yourself and put on a cold and cruel mask so that we could be our best. Because that's what you do, Yukina. You think suffering is admirable."

"I-I think no such thing," Yukina said, but couldn't even convince herself.

"We did not let you sabotage yourself then," Sayo said. "We will not let you do so now. See, Yukina, it is not your love that will keep you from joining our rehearsal today, but your own folly in not sleeping, in thinking you had to do _something_ to end this relationship."

"Sayo…" She had the right of it, Yukina could not deny it. Though Lisa appealed exclusively to her happiness, Sayo's words were heavy with reason. "You're right. You're right, of course. But then… What do I do now?"

"You call her!" Rinko said, enthusiastic. "It was Ran who invited you on your first date, right? It would make her day if you were the one to reach out to her today. You should tell her, hm… I actually don't know what people say on the phone. Sorry."

"I know!" Ako said. "My sis is on the phone every night, you know, and she's a master of love. First, you gotta be bold: call Ran when it's inconvenient for her. If you catch her when she's bathing, she'll be especially flustered. Secondly, you gotta make your feelings clear: my sister always says blunt romantic words, like _I wanna see you in a swimsuit_ or _I bet your toes look cute today, miss._ "

"Tomoe says _that_?" Sayo was horrified. "I don't think that's especially sound advice, though the general idea is good enough, I guess… Yes, Yukina, contact her. Arrange another meeting. Ask about her day. I hear that a first date is a difficult and awkward matter, but it gets easier after that."

"Yeah!" Said Ako. "This is your perfect chance to take the next step in your relationship, you know! Turn your plan to K-I-L-L Ran into a plan to K-I-S-S her!"

Somehow, Ako seemed immensely proud of what she just said, and turned to Rinko immediately, as she always did when looking for praise for whatever cool thing she had just done.

"I see. I have already kissed her, though. With tongue, as they say."

Yukina must have said something very wrong and offensive, because her four bandmates looked at her as though she had just slapped them in the face.

"Yukina," Lisa called for her attention, quite serious. "You wouldn't possibly have done all this just to brag, right?"

"Hm? Of course not. Why?"

"Oh, no important reason," Lisa grinned, white teeth glistening, but her smile avoided her eyes. "Just wondering if you're a bad person or if you're just stupid. Just wondering if someone might be killed today, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly felt a burst of Yukiran inspiration and wrote this. Might continue it at a later time, but expect this to be primarily just a collection of Yukiran ideas I decide to write rather than a complete narrative.

**Author's Note:**

> As I finished this I realized that maybe if I stop being lazy and write more Yukiran in the future I'll probably add it as future chapters to this. So I gave it a pretentious title because collections and anthologies need that.  
> More importantly, thank you for reading!


End file.
